


Probably not a midnight snack

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nico is tired, Nico sleeps in random places, Tired Nico, Tired Percy, percy is a good brother, sally has basically adopted Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Percy finds Nico asleep in the middle of the kitchen.  Why is he there?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Probably not a midnight snack

**Author's Note:**

> My ideas are diminishing. It’s mostly tired Fics because I am tired when I write these. It’s like two am and really hard to type on my iPad but easer than my laptop which doesn’t work for crap when I want to type. Enjoy ig idk.

“Hey Nico,” Percy heaved a sigh, shaking his  _ not really but also kinda adopted  _ brother’s shoulder, “personally I don’t mind you sleeping in the middle of the kitchen but uh…”

Nico grumbled something and blearily looked up at Percy, “what do you want?”

“Well, there is a perfectly good bed of yours a couple rooms down the hall,” Percy sat back on his knees, Nico pushed himself up to a sitting position, at least he wasn’t lying face down on the kitchen tile anymore, “and I’m wondering why you’re sleeping in the kitchen.”

Nico sniffed and looked around as if just realizing where he was, “hm…”

“Come on,” Percy yawned, “you’re lucky I found you, if mom would have found you in the morning she would have thrown a fit.”

“What time is it?” Nico made no moves to try and stand up, he rubbed his eyes.

“I don’t know like… four am maybe?” Percy glanced at the kitchen doorway which was shrouded in shadows.

Nico made a noise to show that he heard, but didn’t say anything else. He yawned, his head lolling to one side.

“You never answered why you were in here in the first place,” Percy said.

“Guess I fell asleep.”

“Well, what happened from point A to point B that somehow ended in you falling asleep in the kitchen without no one hearing you come in?” Percy watched as Nico swayed from where he was sitting.

“I don’t know.”

Percy heaved a sigh, “we’re talking about this in the morning,” Percy pushed himself to his feet and extended a hand to Nico, “but right now, you’re going to bed.”

Nico mumbled a half protest but took Percy’s hand, letting him pull him to his feet.

“A growing boy like you needs his rest,” Percy chided.

“Don’t patronize me,” Nico mumbled, already half falling asleep standing up. Percy chuckled to himself and half dragged Nico down the hall. Without thinking about it much, Percy led Nico to bed and tucked the blankets around the smaller boy.

Nico blinked tiredly at Percy. 

“Goodnight,” Percy said, brushing some of Nico’s bangs out of his face.

“Night,” Nico mumbled, rolling over on his side, his back to Percy. Percy let out another sigh and quietly closed the bedroom door behind him. Collapsing into his own bed when he got to his room and promptly falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nico is tired, the author is tired, Percy is tired. Two of them get to go to sleep. I still had to publish this fanfic before I can sleep. Thanks for reading, my arm is starting to hurt from typing so goodnight or morning or afternoon idk.


End file.
